A Chance to Change the Past
by nicolemcguirk
Summary: This is a story about Oliver Queens future daughter travelling (accidentally) back in time. Will she let future events, good and bad come to pass or will she try change her future
1. Chapter 1: Suprise Guest

It all happened so fast. One minute she was there, arguing with her father, wishing for nothing more than to just leave the foundry and be anywhere else but here, and then everything went black.

When she began to wake up all she could feel was pain. Pain in her head has though someone used it as target practice, pain in her body as though she was used as a punching bag. As she came around she was aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a steel slab she had she her father on numerous times before. She hear chatter of familiar voices she just couldn't quite place. She opened her eyes to see a bright light a shining down on her. It was her groan in pain that alerted the attend of others in the room. "Oliver she's coming around" she heard a man say. She groaned again but this time it was in annoyance instead of pain. Instead of her Oliver appearing by her side like she had expected, it was a family friend by the name of John Diggle.

"Relax Dig, I'm fine I must have hit my head", she said before he could get a word in. All around the room she saw a look of confusion. "You too know each other?" said a younger man around her age. He resembled the appearance of someone she knew just about 20 years younger. "What of course I do Roy, how could I not I only grew up with him looking out for me since forever!" she replied, clearly not in the mood for games. "Wait back up what? I have no idea who you are?" Diggle replied. "What you mean you don't know who I am. When did you's change? What the hell happened to the foundry?" At this point the girl was confused and wanted answers.

"Okay I got your message, what's the big emergency?" The girl looked at the blonde who just walk in. "That's not possible" She muttered, mainly to herself.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? You, what's your name and how'd you get in here?" Oliver exclaimed, losing he's patience's. The girl continued to look at the blonde in astonishment. How was this possible, how could she be here? After several moments she finally spoke. "I have no idea what's going on here. How can you not know me? I'm Nicole! I don't know if this is some stupid joke because of our fight, but stop! Why are you so cruel?" Nicole screamed towards the end at Oliver, she was on the brink of tears. Was this a sick twisted joke! Was he trying to get back at her? Oliver looked at her speechless, taking a moment to think of the best approach to this. "Okay Nicole, obviously there is a bit of confusion here, why don't you tell me what's the last thing you remember." Concern filled his voice, trying to figure out what was exactly happening.

Taking a few deep breaths Nicole began to speak. "We were here, you and me, and we got into an argument. I was so angry with you and then I woke up here. Why don't you remember?" she pleaded with someone, anyone to break the tension and just remember. "That's not possible Nicole. I have never met you, let alone have an argument with you." Oliver countered. This didn't make sense. Everything was different, yet the same. The foundry was the same but different arrangement. Everything seemed, older. Well that was with the exception of the people who stood in front of her. The two older men, Dig and Oliver, where much younger than she remembered them to be. For instance, Oliver didn't have grey streaks going through his hair. No matter how different the two looked, Roy was the one who changed the most. He was much smaller than she remembers. The Roy she knows is must more muscular than the one standing in front of her.

She turned to Oliver for answers. The confusion was killing her. If there was anything she hated it was mysteries. "This makes no sense, none of this makes sense. Dad plea-" she was cut off by Oliver. "What, dad!? Me! No you have to be mistaking. I can't be your dad!" His reaction didn't help, if anything it made her even more confused. It made everyone confused. Roy stepped in. "Okay, clearly we are having a communication issues. I must say though, Oliver isn't old enough to have a kid your age. You're what, 18? That'd mean he'd have been like 11 when he had you?" Everyone gave a silent nod in agreement, no one really sure what to say. "I'm 19 thank you and I know this will sound strange but what year is it?" Everyone looked at her even more confused. Oliver was now sitting on a chair trying to understand just what was happening.

Not sure if she was crazy or just very confused Dig answered her, "its 2014, October to be exact". Everyone was still confused. No one sure what was going on? They're waiting for Nicole to respond to the answer of her question. "No you're mistaking, it can't be 2014, it can't be. That, it's not possible." All bewildered by her reaction, Felicity spoke. "What year did you think it was?" Nicole hadn't expected her to speak. She still couldn't rap her head around it, around her being her. "2036. I know this sounds crazy but I swear it's true! I'm not making this up. I know this all sounds crazy. You have to believe me. Dad you have to believe me!" Oliver looked up as everyone turned to look at him. If she could convince anyone of the truth it was him. Although she began to acknowledge that her dad may not be the same dad she knows. Oliver was speechless. Not knowing what to say he walks out of the room. He needs air, he needs to think. Between Sara's death, Ra's al Ghul, Thea and Malcolm Merlyn, trying to help Laurel, who has become distant, and trying to save the city, he can't handle anymore. It wasn't long until he heard the door open and close behind him. There was no words spoken for several minutes but he can feel her presence behind him. "Do you believe her? I mean I know what we do, and with Barry everything seems possible, but this seems to be the impossible. I mean, I look at her, and I see the truth but I still can't bring myself to believe it." Felicity took a breath, not knowing how to help her friend. "Felicity, I don't know what to think. I mean, this isn't possible. This can't be possible." Not knowing what else to say they just stood, enjoying each other's company in silence.

Inside the foundry the three stayed in silence, no one knowing what to say. After was seemed like unbearable silence, it was Roy who finally broke it. "So is there like flying cars in the future?" With that the others laugh everyone thankful for it. "So you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?" Roy laughed with his reply. "Oh I think you're crazy as hell but I believe you. I saw your face when you came around." Nicole turned to Dig, "What about you think? Am I "crazy has hell""? Again this made them laugh. Dig gave her a soft smile. "No. Like Roy said, when you woke up you were genuinely upset with no one knowing you. So yes, I believe you. But it's Oliv-your dad, who you need to believe you." As if it was planned Oliver and Felicity walked back in to join the others. "So, I think we should talk" Oliver said looking at the daughter he just discovered he had.


	2. Chapter 2: How it started

NOTE: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this. Honestly I never thought I'd get the response I got! I really enjoyed this chapter, I hope you guys so too. I promise it will get better! The Italics is the future btw :)

* * *

><p>Nicole knew the team would all what to know how she managed to travel back in time. She didn't fully understand herself but she had a far idea. She started off with an incident that occurred about a 4 months ago her time.<p>

_"__Dad you can't just tell me to stay here. I can help" Nicole argued. Oliver moved around her to get his bow. "No Nicole, you can't help. You're going to stay here and do coms, that was our agreement when I let you join!" This was how all their arguments start. He never thinks she's good enough. He never lets her in the field and she's getting sick of it. "Dad, just like last night it will be laurel on the coms. I won't be back on them not until she's fit for the field" pausing to look at Laurel, "not that I mind Laurel, I hate the coms because SOMEONE never listens to me any way!" Everyone knowing Oliver is that someone. "Come on dad. Both Dig and Roy have been training me!" She pleaded. "Hey shorty, don't bring me into this. It's your dad's choice" Roy intervened. He was already on Oliver's bad side for taking Nicole's side to even do the coms. Oliver gave him a look before finally turning to this daughter. "The answer is no Nicole. Your mam would never forgive me if you were hurt. Stay with Laurel, we will be back soon." Before she could answer he was gone. _

_Nicole was never one for breaking the rules, but she was sick of her everyone thinking she couldn't handle herself, not listening to her and treating her like a fragile object. Tonight she was going to follow them. Tonight she was going to prove herself. _

_Dig, Roy and Oliver arrived to an abandoned warehouse. Their plan was set, nothing should go wrong. They split up and approached the warehouse. Nicole showed up once they all headed in. She followed her dad's route, making sure not to be seen. Laurel tried to stop her from leaving but the fact that she was on crutches it was a struggle. Nicole had told her she needed air and that she'd be back soon. Looking back Laurel, knew she should have mentioned it to Oliver but they had more urgent things to worry about._

_Nicole had found her dad, but stayed out of sight. He had an arrow pointing at a man. For years she heard him talk of a dear friend Tommy. Because of his death he swore not to kill, a promise that too this day he has done everything to keep it. All her instances told her to run and obey her dad, but she had a point to prove. In front of her was a giant machinery device that she had never since before. It was making a weird sort of noise which made she think it wasn't good. "At any moment this machine will release the gas into the pipes of Starling City, including this building, killing everyone in here. Is that what you want, for your team members to die? The only way that it will stop is if I shut it down, and I won't do that with an arrow in my face," The man said. "Well I suppose you will have to do it with an arrow in your leg." With that an arrow was released from the bow and shot into the leg of the man. He screamed in pain, cursing The Arrow as he fell. The Arrow dragged the man to the machine. "Shut it down!" The Arrow screamed to him. "Do to me what you wish, I won't help you." The man laughed. The Arrow hit him, knocking him out. "Laurel, tell me you know how to fix this." He says to the coms. Nicole doesn't have any connection to the coms, so she can't hear her response. From his reaction she can tell Laurels response wasn't want he wanted to hear. "Laurel, I need answers NOW, I have 3 minutes before its released." If she wanted to prove a point to her dad it was now or never. In case anyone was around, she didn't want to let people know they were related. "Arrow" she said as she approached him. He turned around in an instant. "Nicole, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Laurel!" She knew as soon as they were home she'd be in serious trouble, even if she was to help. "I can help, I can re-programme this, I can do something." She pleaded with him to let her try. All out of options he had no choice but to agree. "You have two minutes, and then we are out of here!" With that she got to work. Oliver hated putting his daughter in this kind of danger knowing full well how her mam would reaction. Right now he had no choice but to left her try. The machine contained a toxin, connected to the pipe lines all around Starling City. If released everyone who inhaled it would surely die. "Done, I've closed the pipes coming out of this tank thing and out of the warehouse, meaning when the timer is done it won't be released to the city. However once the time reaches zero there will be a build up of gas due to the whole "not being release". This will cause the machine to break and release the gas. Based on Laurels information this toxin is only deadly for the first 2 minutes of being air bourn." She explains. "Alright let's get out of here. Dig, Roy meet back at the van." As they went to leave they hear a laugh. The man who started it all spoke, "you think because you shut this down there won't be another. Someone else won't try and do this. We will win, we will win and you Arrow, you will fail this city and all the people in it." When he spoke his last words he held a gun up, pointing it in their direction. Before Oliver could do anything Nicole was shot in the shoulder. With under a minute to get out of the building and way from this place he shot an arrow to the man holding him down against the machine. He carried Nicole to the car and told Roy to drive. _

_"__How is she doing Oliver? Put pressure on the wound. What's with Queens and getting shot in the shoulder?" Dig asked, whispering the last part so no one could her him. "Nicole, can you hear me, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Oliver pleaded with her, trying anything to her to respond. "Roy how much further" he knew if they didn't hurry he'd lose her. "Two minutes. I called Thea, she'll be there to give us a hand"_

_"__They got to the foundry and placed Nicole on the slab and Dig got to work. Dig had the best medically training. Too often had each of them needed medical assistance so through A.R.G.U.S. he got extensive training. Oliver couldn't sit still and got impatient. He knew these things that time but that didn't help. He needed to know she would be okay. He couldn't lose her. Dig had extracted the bullet and proceeded to close up the wound. The bullet was lucky to not hit any major arteries. He told Oliver she would be okay but he needed to see that for himself. _

_"__Laurel I need you to use your contacts in the Applied Science sector to analysis the bullet. I think it was soaked in the toxin we were trying to prevent Harris from spreading. Dig said this low enough so Oliver couldn't here. If the toxin was on the bullet then Nicole's recovery mightn't be as easy as he had hoped. They both knew this but refused to say. _

"We'll I'll have to remember that in the future to make sure you don't follow us. What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Oliver said, clearly not assumed with the fact that she disobeyed him, even if it hasn't happened yet. All Nicole could do was sigh, she had had this conversation a thousand times before. "Look I'm fine aren't I besides, the results came results came back positive, but the toxin didn't have the effect we well you's originally thought." Nicole finished. "So what was the effect?" Roy asked. She looked around the room. If she hadn't freaked them out yet, then this well. "Okay I need you to be opened minded and not freak out." When no one responded she showed them the effect the toxin had. One second she was in front of them and then she gone, nowhere in sight. She appeared behind them saying "boo". This caused them all just jump off whatever they were sitting on, causing Roy to fall flat on his face. If she hadn't have laughed so much she would have apologised. "Ho-how did you, I mean you were there and and then you were there?" Felicity spoke, trying to rap her head around this. "The toxin" she explained, "the toxin gave me the ability to teleport myself. I thought it was just from one place to another then I wake up here, 22 years into the past." Silence overtook them as they tried to understand what was happening. Roy finally spoke, "how is this possible?" She smirked. That is the same question he asked her when she woke up when this first happened. "The toxin had an affected on me, just like the lightning bolt affected Barry and allowed him to run in a flash." Not realising that Roy didn't know about Barry, Roy proceeded to say, "Barry can do what?" causing the rest to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: How to get you home?

Hi guys, thank you so much for all your reviews, honestly I did not expect to get this response. In my opinion this is my favourite chapter yet! I hope you guys like it. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. I've had a few people tell me that this the the time travel fic they've been looking for so I hope I don't disappoint!

* * *

><p>"So how does this work, you transporting and stuff? I mean is it random or intentional?" Diggle asked, everyone still fascinated by the ability she possessed. "It's both to be honest. I mean, like I think of the place I want to be, focus on it, and then I'm there. But then other times, like when I'm angry or annoyed I just vanish and I'm somewhere else. I can't really explain it to be honest." They had been in the foundry all day. Nicole kept freaking Roy out by vanishing and showing up behind him. You'd think he'd have learned by now. "So it must have been a pretty heated argument to cause you to just vanish from the place and to transport 22 years in the past?" Roy said. Everyone quiet waiting for a response. It's a question they all wanted answered, esp. Oliver, but no one wanted to be the one to ask. With that Nicole froze. This was one of the things she hoped wouldn't be brought up. How could it not be though? Some girl claiming to be from the future, how'd that not cause questions? Biting her lip she got up from her seat. "I'd rather not talk about it" Nicole replied, walking out of the foundry as she spoke. The light filled atmosphere left the room. What brought her back must have been more serious than anyone had realised.<p>

_It's been three days since Nicole woke up from her accident. They still hadn't fully realised what was happening to her. They called Barry to ask the people from Star Labs to run tests and find out all they could about her condition. Oliver and Nicole were the last to leave the foundry. She thought if they were ever going to talk it was going to be now. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid and reckless. I promise I won't do anything or put you through anything like that again." There was a long pause before Oliver spoke. "You just don't get it. I can't be there all the time. I can't always save you. I will not lose my daughter for trying to be like me. I will not lose you." He looked her dead in the eye as he spoke, "What it you had died? What if the toxin killed you as soon as it touched your skin? Do you really think I could live with that? The fact that my daughter died because the "Arrow" was who she wanted to be. I don't keep you down here, doing coms because I want to annoy you. I do it to keep you safe, to keep you alive!" With that she ran into her dads arms. The arms that held here when she fell or hand a bad dream. The ones that kept her safe. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried into his chest. He held her in place as he spoke, "When we find out more about the toxins effect on you well deal with this but for now let's not fight." With that they both left and never mentioned the incident again. _

After about 10 minutes Oliver found her setting in the bar. "You okay?" She sighed. She knew he'd follow her out eventually. Where to start? She couldn't very well tell him why they fought! That was major future stuff that she couldn't talk about. Not if she wanted to go back to a future that was worse than when she left it.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking back on the stupid argument we had just before I arrived here." She confessed, refusing to go into any more detail. She avoided his gaze at all costs. She was on the brink of falling apart. "Look, I know you all are curious as to what is was that brought me here, but I can't say. It's too complicated and could have bad effects on the future. You just have to trust me okay?" she pleaded. With a silent nod he accepted her silence. "Why don't we head back inside, forget this all ever happened. Instead of talking about how you came to be here, why don't we figure out how to get you home?" he suggested. Home? Did she really want that? While her life back in her time was fine there is so much she could change to make it that bit better. But what would the consequences be? Would she regret her decision to go back without warning them of that major event that shaped her life? And if she did warn them what would happen to her? How would it affect the future? She nodded and headed back to the others. Boy did she wish she had someone to talk to, to help make the decision.

* * *

><p>"I can't go make it happen, I don't know how it happened in the first place. I mean it's not exactly science, well science did help cause it but you know what I mean. Time travel is difficult. It's not like I can just think of the specific moment and go. It's not like transportation!" Nicole was starting to get frustrated. She had been asked the same question a million times, <em>how to get you home<em>. How was she to know? It's not like she meant for this to happen. "Why don't we just call ARGUS? I'm sure they have resources an-" Roy started before he was cut off by Nicole, "no, you're not listening. I can't go home by science, resources, anything. This is something I did, something that just happened. I will figure out a way to get myself back. It took me a while to control it in the first place, it'll just take me a while to control this" she stated, determined with her decision. She didn't like the idea of an outsider trying to help. Even in her time she kept this from ARGUS, at least she hopes she has.

"So what, you're just going to keep on experimenting? Travelling through time! That's dangerous. You never know when you'll end up. What about Star Labs? We can call Barry and they can organise for you to go up and do tests and stuff?" Oliver suggested, clearing not liking the idea of her trying this out on her own. "You're not listening. I've already told you. When I'm from their doing test, with more advanced technology, for the last 6 months, and they still haven't figured anything out. Caitlin herself thought I'd be limited to only transportation. Never had we discussed the idea of time travel." Emphasising each point she made.

"Okay guys lets settle down for a minute. Forget how to get her back, let's talk about why she came back, to here I mean. Like why did she come back to this time? Why not some other time? What makes now so special?" Felicity spoke, finally a different perspective. She had a point though, what was so special about this time? Why not when her parents were together, why not back to stop the event that changed her life? Felicity's logic opened a door to more questions. Nicole didn't realise how long she hadn't talked for until she looked up and saw everyone looking at her for answers. "Don't look at me. I don't know. Is there anything major happening in your life da-, I mean Oliver?" She had agreed that she'd try to stop calling him dad, he still found it weird to answer to. "Not that I know of, I mean you're from the future, shouldn't we be asking you that?" Oliver countered. Not that she could she could think of, to her knowledge any major event she had heard her dad talk about would happen until Christmas, which was two months away. She didn't mention though. That would just cause more questions to be asked. Instead of speaking she just shrugged.

* * *

><p>2 weeks had passed since she travelled back. She had been staying in the foundry for the first few days but then Felicity insisted she stay with her. Of course she kept refusing but in the end she caved. She wanted to try keeping her distance from everyone so she didn't get too attached.<p>

A few days after being there, she met Laurel. This Laurel was so much different from the one she knows. The one she knows in strong, controlled and even though she appears up tight is actually a lot of fun. She was one of the only people she knew that no matter what she could turn to. However this Laurel was broken, lost, doesn't know where to turn. Granted her sister had just died and her killer hasn't been brought to justice. She had so much built up raged that Nicole was surprised she could still function. Laurel for her whole life had it hard. Boyfriend running off with sister, both disappear, boyfriend dies, sister reappears, sister dies. I mean the girl just doesn't get a break.

Every day she followed the same routine. Get up and make her and Felicity breakfast, get dropped off to the foundry by Felicity on her way to work, chat with the team, have dinner, go on, sleep and repeat. "Hey kiddo", Dig said as he came up behind her. She was on the computer looking for any criminal activity, she need something to occupy her day. "Hey Dig, what's up?" She asked, raising an eye brow, giving him a suspicious look. "What can't I just say hi?" He was up to something, she knew that look. "You may not know me Dig, but I know you, and I know that look. You're up to something. So spill what is it?" she asked getting straight to the point. "Well if you must know I wanted to ask when will you stop being so weird with Felicity?" he smirked. Oh god he knows!

* * *

><p>I can't wait for the next few chapters I have exciting ideas. I hope to post a new chapter by Wednesday night, Irish time :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Who's your mam?

Again guys, a massive thank you to all the reviews and omg the response is amazing! The next update won't be until Friday night or Saturday at some point. Again Irish time. Have some college work to do. Please keep reviewing I love to hear what you guys think. Hope you are enjoying the story and don't find it to be a let down. Hope you enjoy the this chapter. I am so excited to write the next!

* * *

><p>Oh god, had she been that obvious? "I have no idea what you mean?" she replied in the most convincing way she knew how. He responded with a laugh, "oh don't worry, I doubt the rest know. Don't forget I was in the army. I had to play attention to detail. I mean sure, anytime you were asked, "who's your mother?" all you'd say is you can't say". She should have known that Dig would one way find it out. Now all she had to do was convince him he was wrong. "Dig, I can't say who she is. I mean if I did what's to stop my dad from starting the relationship before it's supposed to. It'll end up with me never being born!"<p>

"Yea, but I won't say anything if you tell me." Why'd he want to know so badly? "Well from my experience once one person knows everyone knows. You're just reading too much into it Dig." She responded.

"Okay well if it's not that she's your mam that what is it?" He asked, not convinced that he is wrong. From his point of view he can understand why people haven't made the connection between the two. For starters, Felicity was blonde, Nicole was a brunette. Appearance wise they were similar, only when you really looked at them but not so similar in the obvious way. It's been a long silence since Digs question and he could see her trying to come up with an answer. When the silence got unbearable he asked. "Look I don't want to pressure you into talking, and if you did tell me the truth it would remain between us. You just look like you have something to get off your chest. Maybe she isn't your mam. From the sounds of it we are close in the future, so talk to me." Finally making eye contact she sighed, "Okay lets ta-" as she started the others walked in. "_Later_" Dig mouthed. With that she nodded and went to greet the other.

* * *

><p>Dig, Oliver and Roy were out patrolling, leaving Felicity and Nicole down in the foundry alone. It was a quiet night so they each decided to split and take separate sections.<p>

"I still think he should have let me go with him. That would have convinced him in the future that I can take care of myself." Nicole had been complaining ever since her dad left with the others. She had hoped that he would have agreed to let her out, esp with how quiet it was, but no, still no luck, no matter the time. "You know Oliver, he never likes putting people in danger and you're his daughter, he's not going to risk your safety" Felicity responded while swinging her chair around to get a better look at Nicole. "But it's not like I'm not trained. Dig and Roy have been training me for months. Or at least they will train me for months….it's really confusing to know what tense I should be speaking in." Felicity just laughed. Nicole continued, "I mean look there's nothing happening there tonight, I could easily be out there."

"Well again, it's Oliver, he doesn't want any harm coming to you" Felicity said. "No matter what happens he always finds a way to blame himself. So you could be out there or even in here and get hurt and he'll still think it's because of him." She continued.

"I know it's one of his biggest faults in the future. I mean there is so much that happens, that he has no control over and to him it's his fault. He either didn't see it coming, wasn't there or wasn't fast enough."

A voice broke through the coms, causing Felicity to jump, "_Hey Felicity_?" Oliver spoke. "Yea, what's up?" She put the coms on speaker so Nicole could hear. "You know we can hear everything you and Nicole are talking about right?" he replied causing the two to laugh. "We are on our way back" he responded as soon as he could get a word in through the laughter.

* * *

><p>"So will we ever find out who your mam is?" Roy called running down the stairs. This again! Frustratingly Nicole replied, "For the last time no! If I tell you guys who she is then what's to stop Oliver from forming the relationship before it's suppose to happen." Oliver, walking down behind him intervened, "you heard her Roy, and I've been trying to get her to tell me for the past week. Can you at least say if I know her?" He was hopefully she'll answer this "No because if I say yes they you will be comparing me to all the women you know, and if I say no, you'll compare me to the women you meet. So no, I will not tell you if you know her or not!"<p>

With that they all went about the foundry in their separate ways. Nicole tried to occupy her with something so Dig wouldn't question her. She was too slow and was pulled to the side where no one could hear them.

"Well" he asked. "I think we can talk now, everyone is occupied with their own stuff to take notice." He gave a look over to everyone else. Nicole followed he glaze. "Not here, let's go get food and talk then." He nodded in agreement and they said bye to the others.

* * *

><p>She couldn't hold off no longer. Since she has gotten there, she longed for someone to share this with and now that she had some she felt as though she could say nothing at all. Where to start, how her parents got together, who her mother was, or her plan to change the future? Would he approve of her decision, or regret ever asking her in the first place?<p>

Instead of her telling him, she would simply ask him what he wanted to know. "Well for starters, who is your mother?" For the first time she's been back she's been nervous. Taking a deep breath, she responded, "You're right, it's Felicity" He smiled. "Yes I knew I was right! I knew they would end up together." He was proud of himself for solving the mystery, though he can't share it with the others, one of the agreements that he made to make Nicole tell him. "Oh believe me, it wasn't easy for them, with dad with the whole, "because of the life I lead" nonsense." It felt nice for her to get this all out in the open to finally talk about it. "Oh I bet, but hey they make it in the end. But that doesn't explain why you are fine with Oliver and not Felicity." This was the bit that was really troubling him.

"Well for starters when I came around you and Oliver were there, no Felicity in sight. When she did appear, you and Oliver didn't know we so I doubted she would." She responded. "But it still doesn't make sense. You're okay with me and Roy. Why not just treat her like part of the team. No need to make yourself uncomfortable." Diggle still not getting it.

Again Nicole took a deep breath and looked away, tears starting to form. After a moment she spoke. "It's not that I am not okay with her there or handling the fact that I've to treat her like any member of the team. It's just that" she took a pause to breathe. "It's just that, she's dead in my time."


	5. Chapter 5: Felicity

Again guys, thank you for all your thought. Never did I think this story would get such a response. Okay so this chapter is inspired by an episode of Charmed called High School Reunion. I hope you like it and I don't disappoint anyone :)

* * *

><p>Dig didn't say anything for a moment, trying to come to terms with what he just heard. Felicity dies? "Nicole I'm so sorry, I didn't realise."<p>

"You know what no, I've already said too much, I should go." As she goes to stand Dig, puts his hand up to stop her. "No Nicole wait, talk to me. From what you said you and I are pretty close, so talk to me. I know what it's like to lose someone; I know what it's like to not want to talk about it, to keep it in."

With a silence nod she sat back down. On the brink of tears she wiped her eyes before she spoke again. "She died when I was six. Every year on my birthday I would make a wish that she was here. Wish that I could talk to her, to tell her of my achievements, my goals. I wanted to tell her she has a daughter she can be proud of. Now she's here and I can't think of a thing to say to her. I'm afraid to try and get close to her." She looked down at her drink, fearing the tears will come soon.

Once she composed herself she continued "I can't lose her again. Once I go back, I go back to where she isn't there. I can't do it. I can't get close to her for her to just be gone.

Dig sighed and said, "What you need to remember is that here, she is very much alive. She's here. I think you should get close to her. You should get to know her, let her know you. If you go back without trying, you will regret not doing this."

"Get to know her and then what? Go back home to when she's not there. Lose her again. It's easier said than done. I don't think I can do that. I was six years old when she died Dig, six. I don't remember much about her but I remember how heartbroken I was and how heartbroken my dad was when he had to tell his daughter her mother wouldn't be home. I thought she left because I disappointed her. I didn't understand. I lost my mam. Now she's here, and whenever I go back she'll be gone." She took a pause before she whispered, "I'm going to lose her all over again. I'm just trying to reduce how much it will hurt. If I don't get to know her it's got to hurt less right?"

Dig looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "Or maybe it'll hurt more not knowing her, not taking the chance to know her."

Silence over took them. Would it really hurt less if she got to know her? Will she be able to lose her again once she knows her? Instead of asking these questions right now she started to share a memory. "One of my clearest memories of her is when we were in bed one Sunday. The only reason I remember it so well is because my dad had set up a recording, so I guess whenever I watch it, it triggers a memory. Anyway on the video you see me and Felicity sitting on a bed, my parent's bed. She has me on her lap with her arms around me. You can hear Oliver asking is it working. She laughs at how clueless he is and whispers to me that he's being silly. She tells him his hand is in the way and that she can't see if the light is on. So he moves his hand and she says its working. We call him over, smiles on both our faces. He then enters the picture and gets beside us, a smile on his face as he hugs us. We start talking, laughing and just doing general stuff. It was the happiest I remember us all being. I didn't even know we had the recording until I caught my dad watching it a few years ago on her anniversary. Ever since we would watch it together and he'd tell me different stories about her.

"I miss her so much Dig, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to go back after knowing her. I do understand that I will probably regret not knowing her but I don't know if I have the strength for it. Ever since I got her I wanted someone to talk to, someone to….advise me. Help please."

Dig takes a deep breath, thinking of how to should respond. "All I can tell you, if I went back, I would try to get to know her. Take it one step at a time. You can't very well come out with interest all of a sudden. Take it slow; see if you're comfortable with it. I'll tell you this much, you are better than Oliver, she seen through everything with him." They both laugh. Even in her time, he is a terrible liar. Dig continued, "Can I ask, how did she die?" Nicole took a sharp intake of breath, the part she was least looking forward to.

She began, "When I was sixteen I ask my dad that same question. It was the middle of January. We had gotten really bad snow that year. She was coming home from work, some project was due or something. She insisted on staying late. She was driving and the person in front of her lost control of the car. Felicity hit the brakes and came to a stop, stopping herself from hitting the car in front of her. The truck behind her didn't stop in time and hit into her. She died before she got to the hospital. Dad was, well he was broken. Oliver had told me that it was never the way he thought she would die. When they first got together he had had reoccurring nightmares of her dying because of the Arrow. He thought her death would be because of him. So he went to a good friend, he went to you." She smiled towards Dig before continuing, "You told him that life was about risk and choices. It was Felicity's choice, that she knew what she was getting into, and that she wasn't a child he needed protecting."

* * *

><p>They talked some more about her life and her parents. It was getting late and Dig suggest they head back. "Before we do can I ask a favour, an important favour." She asked. It was now or never. "You can ask me anything Nicole, but if it's to keep our chat to myself you don't have to worry about that." She smiled, "Thank you, and I know that, but that's not what I wanted to ask. What I wanted to ask is, will you save Felicity. I will give you the date and time but please. I refuse to go back without trying to save her. I refuse to just let Felicity die when there's a chance she can I can stop it from happening!"<p>

"What?" They turned around to see Felicity standing there.


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

Wow the response this story is getting is shocking. Never had I thought that this would be good. Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this and has continued to. I hope I have lived up to your expectations of this story. I do like this chapter, but I am looking forward to the next one! I hope you enjoy! Much love!

* * *

><p>Felicity stood in front of them, shock at what she had just heard. She needed to get out of here, she needed to breathe. Before the two could say anything she ran out of the diner. For the last week she had an odd feeling whenever she was around Nicole. She had just thought that she didn't like her very much. She shared her feelings with Diggle who had just thought she was being paranoid. Now she hears that it's because when Nicole's from she's dead!. But what played on Felicity's mind is why would Nicole care? She couldn't think straight she needed time to herself.<p>

Right after Felicity ran out of the diner, Nicole was up like a light. Diggle jumped up, putting his arm in front of her to stop her from chasing after her. "What are you doing Dig? Felicity just heard she's dead in the future. We need to go after her."Nicole demanded. "Exactly so we can't just go chasing after her. Let me go. I'll talk to her. You get back to the foundry!" Diggle ordered.

"What do I tell Roy and Oliver?" She questioned, clearly not liking his plan. "Whatever you feel is right. The longer we are heard arguing the longer it'll take me to get to Felicity. Tell him that she hear us talking about future stuff. He'll find out eventually, if not from you then from Felicity. She can't hide anything from us." He answered before running off to find Felicity.

Without wasting more time, Nicole went straight to the back of the dinner were no cameras were present and teleported herself back to the foundry. She found herself in the centre of the room. Oliver had his back to her as he was sitting at Felicity's computer. Roy had been walking in her direction. Once he seen her he jumped, claiming that she had given him yet another heart attack, which caused Oliver to turn around.

"Nicole, what's the matter where is Diggle. Did you teleport here?" he questioned raising an eye brow, walking towards her with concern in his eyes. She sighed, thinking of how it would be best to phrase this, "Yes, I wanted to show Dig how cool it was so we teleported there. Anyway that's not important. To answer you first question it's a long story short. Dig and I were talking about some future stuff. Felicity walked in at a certain point when I had mentioned a not so great thing. Don't ask it's too complicated. Anyway before I could explain, again don't ask, she walked out. Dig is looking for her now. I just wanted to be here in case she comes back here."

"I know you said not to ask Nicole but this seems pretty serious" Roy said. "I agree Nicole I think you should sit down and tell us what happened" Oliver stated. "I told you I can't say. When Felicity gets here she can tell you. If she wants to, don't force her!" She argued.

* * *

><p>The furthest Felicity had gotten was to her car. She didn't think she was capable to drive. She died, but how? The question that lingers on her mind is why does Nicole care? Maybe it was a recent thing and Nicole found it too hard? She needed answers. She needed to talk to Nicole. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the car window. She jumped and noticed Diggle standing outside. She unlocked the car as he walked around to her passenger side. Diggle got in and waited for Felicity to speak.<p>

"Is it true? I'm dead, or will die or whatever." She asks looking to Diggle for answers. "Are you sure it's me you want to have this conversation with and not her?" She nodded in agreement. Diggle was the secondary person. She needed to go to the source. "You're right. I need to talk to Nicole. I better head back. Where is your car parked? I didn't see it when I drove in?" Felicity asked. Diggle laughed. "Oh I didn't bring it, Nicole teleported us here. Pretty cool stuff, you should try it something. So if it's okay with you I need a lift back." She smiled at him and started the engine. It's time she got answers.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after Nicole arrived at the foundry, Felicity and Diggle walked down the stairs. "Finally I was worried!" Nicole says as she walks over to them. "Felicity, I'm sorry you found out that way. Truth be told I never wanted you to know. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Why don't we go upstairs and talk?" Turn to the boys she continued, "They don't know." With that Felicity nodded in agreement and made her way back up stairs without a word. "So what we don't get to know this big secret" Roy called after them.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they got upstairs they went to the manager's office. Felicity sat down and waited for Nicole to speak. "So how much of that did you hear?" Nicole asked, curious to know how much she could and could not tell her. "Oh you were just telling Dig how I you know." Felicity said running her thumb across her neck indicating dead. Nicole took a deep breath, a bit relieved that she hadn't heard any more. Taking one more breath she responded, "I am so sorry you had to find out that way. Believe me I didn't want you to know at all, only Dig or Roy. Dig just came to the conclusion first." Felicity looked shocked. "Dig or Roy, why not Oliver or for that matter me? I think I would have liked to know I die and how and when! And what do you mean came to the conclusion first, what he knew I was going to die?" Nicole froze, had she mentioned too much. Thinking on her feet she quickly responded. "For starters could you imagine Oliver's reaction if he knew you were dead! He would immediately think that it was because of the Arrow! I couldn't tell you either. It would have killed you, could you imagine someone walking up to you 'oh hi I'm from the future and by the way you die!' I don't think you would have taken it well Felicity." calming herself she took a breath. "Dig had told me that I had been well acting different to you. I had tried not to but guess I suck at that" she laughed. With no sign from Felicity she began again. "He kept saying that I had been, distant. I'm sorry I was but you have to understand you're not with us there. You're gone and I couldn't tell you. It had to be Dig." Tears started forming in Nicole's eye as she finished.<p>

Taking all this in Felicity paced up and down the room. When she hadn't said anything for a few minutes, Nicole thought she should break the silence. "Look I'm sorry I am and I want to make this better. I am going to do everything I can to change your future." It was a promise she intending on keeping.

"One thing that still doesn't make sense in my head is, why did you react like I was a complete stranger to you? I am assuming this is recent so you'd think you'd be like you alive and-" Felicity was still pacing as she spoke. She cut herself off when she looked at Nicole. She was looking down at her hands as if she was trying to avoid something. Something told her that her death wasn't so recent. "I died a while ago didn't I?" she asked.

Small tears were running down Nicole's face. Taking a deep breath, fearing her voice would break, "Felicity please?" She pleaded with her not to continue. "When?" Felicity pressed, not letting this go. "I can't, you know too much already, please trust that Dig will fix this" Nicole cried, fearing she couldn't keep it in much longer. "When?" Felicity had raised her voice this time.

"Six okay! I was six when you died!" The words left Nicole's mouth before she could say anything.

That was not what Felicity was expecting at all, she was a bit taken back by this. Now this made zero sense. Nicole wouldn't have been old enough to know her well. "This is making no sense. If you were six why do you want to change my fate. I could understand if it was Oliver, I mean he's you dad-" she froze mid sentence. The realisation of the truth hit her like a tonne of bricks. It couldn't be though. "That's not possible I'm not….. I mean I can't be…." Felicity mostly talking to herself at this point.

"That's right. Hi mam."


	7. Chapter 7: Listen to your heart

I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was so busy in college and had a wee little block. I knew what I wanted next in this chapter but didnt know how to phrase it. Here it is though. I really hope you enjoy it. We get to see a lot of Nicole and Felicity interaction in this chapter which I was really excited for. I will try and upload a new chapter by Friday at the latest. As you may notice my last chapter ended with "Hi mam" I'm Irish so mam is what we'd refer to rather than mom but in this chapter and for future chapters I will you mom. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you continue to. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, it means a lot. Enjoy this chapter. Much love x

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Chance To Change The Past:<em>

_"Six okay! I was six when you died!" The words left Nicole's mouth before she could say anything._

_That was not what Felicity was expecting at all, she was a bit taken back by this. Now this made zero sense. Nicole wouldn't have been old enough to know her well. "This is making no sense. If you were six why do you want to change my fate. I could understand if it was Oliver, I mean he's you dad-" she froze mid sentence. The realisation of the truth hit her like a tonne of bricks. It couldn't be though. "That's not possible I'm not….. I mean I can't be…." Felicity mostly talking to herself at this point._

_"That's right. Hi mom." _

* * *

><p>Felicity stood frozen in place for the next couple of moments. Never had she expected to her that. Sure she noticed Nicole acted weird around her, but never had she expected it to be because she was her mother. Maybe she did deep down but she never let herself believe in the possibility that she and Oliver would ever get together. She felt herself suffocating, she needed air. She needed to process everything. She made a move towards the door. "Felicity wait" Nicole whispered, stoping her in her tracks. There was a tone in Nicole's voice that told her she needed to stay and hear her out. Turning around she could see the worry and desperation in her eyes. She slowly made her way towards the couch, preparing herself for what she was about to hear.<p>

_"3, 2, 1 ready or not here I come" Oliver chant. Things were finally going well in Starling City. Crime rate was low. He was once again CEO of Queen Consolidated and he was married to the love of his life with a beautiful daughter. Oliver had never thought he would be this happy, that things could actually work out for him. _

_He searched the house of his little girl, having no luck in finding her where she hid. For a six year old you'd think he'd find her in no time, but then again this was a pretty big house and she was extremely bright for her age. Though this didn't surprise him considering who her mom was. "You're going to have to give me a clue or it's going to take me all day to find you" he called out. The response he got was a little giggle coming from the staircase. He laughed, and headed towards it. Slowly he put his hand on the door knob, trying not to make a sound. Once he opened it he saw his little girl sitting on the floor. "Looks like you found me daddy" Nicole giggled. He laughed in return, "I did. Now how about that movie, it's getting late." She reached her little arms towards him indicating she wanted to be lifted. Again he laughed and leaned down to take her in his arms. _

_As they began walking to the living room there was a knock at the door. With Nicole still in his arms he went to answer it, revealing Captain Lance on the other side. "Captain, what can I do for you?" Oliver asked, instantly worried. "Hi Oliver, I wish I could say I'm here with good news. Hey sweetie, how are you?" he smiled towards Nicole. "Hi Mr. Lance. Me and daddy are going to watch 'Tangled'. Do you want to watch it with us?" All he could do was smile back, thinking to himself of the heart breaking news he was about to share. "Maybe next time sweetie, I need to talk to your dad for a second if that's okay with you." She nodded with a smile on her face. Since she was born he had never seen that child unhappy. "Sweetie, why don't you go in and get ready to watch the movie while Mr. Lance and I talk?" Oliver said, becoming increasing more worried by the news Lance was waiting to share. Giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek, she climbed out of his arms and ran towards the sitting room. Before she went inside she turned back to her dad and Mr. Lance. They spoke quietly that she could hardly hear what they were saying. After one more look she went inside. _

_After a while she got bored of waiting for her dad so she went out to see where he was. When she opened the door she saw him sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands while Mr. Lance was on the phone. She quietly walked over and sat down next to him. "Daddy what's wrong." She asked. Oliver looked down to see her sitting there. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. After a while he pulled away and looked down to her. "Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you. It's about mommy." He started, not sure how to tell her. "What's the matter daddy, is she on her way home?" confusion was written all over her face. "That's the thing sweetie. Mommy won't be coming home." Tears forming in his eyes, this was the first time he would say the words out loud. "She's gone to heaven to see grandma Queen." Nicole was too young to understand. "Why did she go? Did I do something to make her mad? Did you?" She asked. "No, no sweetie. She didn't want to go. She loves you so much and if she could she'd still be here." Hugging her again so she wouldn't see how much this was killing him. Nicole broke away from the hug. "I want mommy. I want to see mommy. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I want mommy!" She began to scream and cry. _

She had told her what she remembered of that day. "I was six when it happened. I don't have many memories from then. I do remember your smile when you'd come home from work, you and dad cooking dinner in the kitchen, how happy you two were" Nicole smiled to herself at the memories, but the smile soon turned into a frown. "Then I remember you not coming home. I remember the pain in dad's eye when he told me that you had gone to see 'grandma Queen in heaven'. I remember him breaking down. Captain Lance told him himself because he was so close to you guys. I spent a lot of time between Digs and Thea's around then. Dad, he just broke."

"I'm so sorry Nicole. My dad left when I was very young. I told myself that if I ever had kids I'd never let them be alone, that I would always be there for them. Turns out I'm not." Felicity felt herself get a bit emotionally just thinking about it. "It's not your fault Felicity. It's not like you chose to leave. I'm sorry for everything, making you feel awkward, like I had anything against you. I guess I'm not as great at hiding my feelings as I thought. I just, every time I see you I get a flash back to take day. I didn't mean to be distant. I just, I don't think I can handle losing you again. Going back to a future were you may not actually be there." She took a breath, feeling the tears threatening to show. She started to imagine what life will be like when she gets home. "Just the thought of getting close to you, knowing you and then losing you, it's something I don't think I can handle. When I found out what had happened, me coming to the past that is, I thought that if I just, I don't know, acted neutral towards you no one would notice. I had no idea how to act with you. I just got scared. I'm so sorry for treating you like I have. I know I said Dig would try and fix this but there's no guarantee that you'll be there when I get back. I want to try, I really do and I know I will regret it if I don't, but I need time." All she wanted to do was to run into her arms and have her tell her everything was going to be okay. She couldn't cross that line though. Even though Felicity now knew the truth Nicole still refused to allow her in. As much as she wanted to she knew that if she did and she went back to an unchanged future it would tear her apart and she would lose her all over again.

"Why don't we take it baby steps then? Instead of jumping into knowing me and getting close to me, why don't we start with knowing each other. Not as mother and daughter but as people. You can tell me about you, your hobbies, interests and I will tell you mine?" Felicity suggested. With a smile Nicole nodded. They then proceed to join the others.

"Hey you're back, I was starting to get worried", Oliver greeted them as they entered. Felicity froze when she seen him. Nicole noticed and nudged her before he did too. "Em yea, we just had a lot to talk about. Now that we have I'll just get on with some work." Felicity hurried down the stairs and brushed passed him straight to her desk. "Is she okay?" Oliver asked giving Nicole a confused look. She smiled, "She will be, she just….found out stuff about the future. She just needs to process everything." Oliver gave her a nod in response and proceeded to train with Roy. Maybe Felicity finding out wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

It had been a week since Felicity found out the truth about the future. Nicole had yet to tell her exactly how and when it happened. As agreed they took baby steps. Each night when they went home they would each share a story along with a tube of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Nicole felt both joy and sadness. Finally she got to experience what it was like to have her mother around. Stay up just talking to her soon became Nicole's favourite part of the day. Although as happy as she was there was still that little voice in the back of her head saying this wasn't going to last forever and there was a very real possibility that she was going to go home to where her mother wouldn't be. She tried so hard to ignore that part of her brain and enjoy the time she had with her.

"Okay, why don't we stop with the stories for tonight and I ask some questions about the future?" Felicity asked. Nicole thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "When do Oliver and I get together? It is killing me at this stage." Felicity laughed. Nicole groaned the one question she hoped she wouldn't ask. "I won't fully answer that" Felicity went to protest. "No hang on I said I wouldn't _fully_ answer it. Hey for all I know you knowing could have changed that all together. But I will tell you some parts. Whenever I had a bad dream or I just missed you, dad would tell me stories. And I don't know why but I would always request the day you two first met. Then one night he said, 'I'll tell you a new story, the day I knew that no matter what happened your mom and I would end up together.' I think I was 10 at the time. Ever since that night, that was the story I always requested, along with the one of the day you first met.

"Anyway what I can tell you is that one night, you and dad were walking along a certain area, I can't tell you where. It was just like any other night. You were talking, even laughing. There was some kind of street performance that you stopped to watch," she paused, remembering the memory of when her dad told her. For the first time in so long the tears that were in her eyes were happy ones. "You were looking at the performance with a smile on your face, thinking at how great it was. Dad stopped to look at you and he said everything changed. He no longer looked at you like you were the woman he loved but couldn't be with because it was dangerous. He said he looked at you like you were the woman he loved that would fight to be with and protect." Smiling to herself she added, "he stopped being so stubborn and finally took Digs advice and listened to his heart rather than his head." Nicole looked up to see Felicity had tears in her eyes. Without warning Felicity reached out and hugged her. Following her dad's actions she stopped listening to her head, telling her this was a bad idea. She listened to her heart and returned Felicity's hug.


	8. Chapter 8: Time To Come Clean

**Hello Everyone. Wait do I still have any readers... I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I always hate when people take forever to update and now I am one of them! This will never (I hope) happen again! I am so sorry and hope that you are still interested in this story. **

**One of the main reasons it took me so long to update is that I had a writers block. I know where I am going with the story, I just couldn't think of how to put it into words. **

**Okay so something to just clarify, I am not linking the story to what is currently going on in the show. I just don't know how I would tie it in so I am just not going to include it. I do make a slight reference to the date (literally VERY slight) but that is about it. **

**As always I would like to thank you for staying with the story and I promise I will have another update within the week. It will probably be Saturday that I will update so on that note I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do this again!" Felicity called from the bathroom. "I don't think I can face him. He can tell I'm hiding something. He has a sixth sense for that kind of thing! He has been giving me weird looks all week. And even worse he's talking to Dig! I can't do this Nicole. I am horrible at hiding things and coming up with excuses. I have a feeling he's going to confront me about it and I won't be able to think of a convin-"<p>

"Breathe Felicity" Nicole interrupted her, placing her hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Taking a deep breath she nodded, she needed to process her thoughts before continuing. "I can't face him anymore, he knows something's up." She confessed.

It was Nicole's turn to take a deep breath. She knew what Felicity was talking about. She had noticed Oliver glancing over at her, asking her if she was okay, and had overheard several conversations between Oliver and Dig about her.

"Okay, well what do you suggest we do, tell him?" she questioned, not liking the idea, but not seeing an alternative one.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just can't continue to lie and keep this from him. I don't think he is going to take the whole 'it's that time of the month' excuse for much longer." Nicole let out a soft laugh, remembering the look on Oliver's face when Felicity first used that excuse. She had avoided him for the tenth time in the foundry one day and he had called her up on it. Before she could even think twice about it she said it was that time of the month. Before Oliver could get a word in she walked past him leaving him with a blank look on this face.

Again, taking a deep breath she tried to think of a solution. "Okay well, why don't we just pretend there is nothing wrong? And if he says anything to either of us I will tell him. Trust me I know the best way to handle this. And before you say anything" she quickly added, noticing Felicity was opening her mouth to object, "there will be no more lying. If dad says anything to either of us then I will handle it. I will come clean." Felicity was about to object when she stopped herself. What else could she say? Giving a quick nod to Nicole she went to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dig. A quick word?" Oliver asked as he interrupted Roy and Diggle's training. Giving him a quick nod he turned to Roy to excuse himself.<p>

"What's up Oliver?" Oliver was slowly pacing back and forth as Diggle approached. "Have you noticed anything odd about Felicity? Nicole keeps saying she's trying to come to terms with some future issues but I think it's more than that. Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"I think you need to be having this conversation with Felicity. If you're worried about her, tell her. What's odd about her?" Diggle questioned. "Just little things, like when I walk into a room she thinks of any excuse to be at the other side. When I try to talk to her she gives one worded answers and then walks away and just her attitude in general towards me." All Diggle could do was look at him with a knowing smirk on this face. "Don't give me that look Dig." Oliver said giving him a warning look.

"Talk to her Oliver, or find out what Nicole told her. Although a part of me thinks you already know." Diggle says.

For months Diggle has watched the two of them, waiting for Oliver to finally make his move. When he finally does the restaurant gets blown up. Typical! Ever since he has been trying to convince Oliver it was just bad timing, that he should give it another go, but he could never get through to him. Still, ever since their fail of a date he has noticed the looks they gave each other and Oliver kicking himself for refusing them a life together.

Oliver knew what Diggle meant by his comment but he refused to allow himself to believe it.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Oliver and Diggle's conversation, Nicole entered the foundry alone. She looked distant, distracted even, like she was battling some inner demons, demons Oliver knew all too well about. He found it hard to find anything for the two to talk over but thought this would be the ideal opportunity to bond with her.<p>

"You okay?" Nicole turned quick, clearly startled by his presence. "Me? Yea fine, just thoughts going through my head and what not. What's up?" Oliver gave her a questioning look before he continued. Clearly she was not fine. "You just look like you could use someone to talk to." He told her in a way that let her know that he was there for her.

"Really it's fine. My heads just a bit sore trying to figure out stuff. I'm fine though really." She offered him a small smile. "Well if you change your mind, I'm here to listen. We could even get a bite to eat." Oliver suggested.

She thought about his offer for a moment. Maybe it would do her a bit of good to talk. "Maybe your right, talking will help. How about lunch today? We can talk." Oliver smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Oliver had a few bits to take care of before they went so she waited for him upstairs. To be honest she was feeling a little nervous. He wasn't the same man who raised her, not yet anyway. Though the thing she was most nervous about is if he would continue to ask about her mother. With both Felicity and Diggle knowing, she knew it was a matter of time until he found out and she had promised Felicity that the next time he asked she would come clean.<p>

"You ready?" Oliver appeared behind her making her jump. "Yep, you want to teleport or drive?" a wide grin appearing on her face. Oliver tensed slightly, "I think we'll drive." The tone in his voice made Nicole smile even more. "Ah go on, not every day you get to teleport, go on take me hand" Nicole reaching out, hoping he would take it. Reluctantly he did and the next second they were gone.

They had settled into the diner and Oliver still looked uneasy. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nicole asked giving him a concerned look. "Yes it's just a strange feeling" he laughed, "how have you been?" returning the concern. "I've been better. I miss you. Well not you as in you, I mean you're here, I mean I miss my time you. We'd talk all the time. We're really close and it's not like I can even talk to you, now you, because you'll have no idea what I'm talking about." She laughed to break the awkwardness she thought she may have just formed. "Hey, I meant what I said earlier, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Giving her a smile to let her know that he was genuine. "Thank you" she smiled. They had ordered their meal and made small talk. Nicole had a feeling that he was waiting to ask something. "So Dig knows something about the future, Felicity knows something, do I get to know anything? I mean you're my daughter and I feel like I've spent the least amount of time with you and know the least about you. You got to give me something here." He laughed. Nicole knew it wouldn't take long for him to ask something. "Well you can ask a question, doesn't mean I will answer it." She laughed to which Oliver joined in.

"Will this ever stop? Will I ever get a somewhat normal life?" Taking a breath she considered the best way to phrase this. "It won't stop but you will have a 'somewhat normal life'. You are still the Arrow, but you aren't as active, I mean let's face it how fit will you be in 20 years" causing them to both laugh. "But you guys still fight crime, and all of you will find a normal life. You will be happy dad." She said giving him a soft smile. He took her answer with a nod. He seemed pleased with the answer she gave.

"I want to talk to you about something, with no ambiguous answer if that is possible." Oliver said once the two finished their meals. Nicole tensed for a moment. _This is it_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she nodded, ready to face the truth.

"It's about Felicity. Ever since you two spoke last week she's been off, with me with everything. I need to know why." He searched her face for answers. It was clear that she was tense, but something told him she wanted to get whatever it was off her chest. Suddenly it was clear, he just needed it confirmed.

"She's your mother isn't she?" he questioned, though he knew the answer.

"Yes" she quietly said. "She is. She wanted to tell you. I just, I didn't want you, or any of you, for that matter to know. I just wanted you two to get together naturally, when the time was right for both of you. Not to get together because you future daughter tells you. Promise me you will wait until you think its right, and trust me you will know."

She looked to Oliver for a moment, he looked startled. Even though he knew the answer it was still a lot to take in that it was actually true.

"Look, I know about the whole "because of the life I lead" nonsense, Dig and Roy used to tell me stories, but it isn't as bad as it seems. What I want to know is, how did you figure it out? I mean when it comes to you, you catch on to everything, except for something that has to do with you. I thought that would be the same for this. Obviously it wasn't."

He let out a small laugh as he listened to her ramble on. "It wasn't anything you did that made me think Felicity was your mom. Truthfully it was the timeline. You're 19 and you're from 22 years into the future, meaning that within the next 2 years someone will be pregnant with you. Also you said I was happy and there is only one person I can imagine being happy with." He said truthfully.

"You love her don't you?" she smiled as she asked. He returned the smile and nodded, "but like you said, it's not the right time." She gave an understanding nod before replying. "But doesn't mean it never will be."

* * *

><p>Teleporting them back to the foundry she gave Roy yet another heart attack. "You know what shortie, I think you do that on purpose." He was getting frustrated at how easily she got to him. "I wish I could say you get used to it, but that would be a lie." She walked away with a smirk on her face and he was let with a blank look.<p>

"Where is Felicity, dad knows and I wanted to give her a heads up." She said to Diggle. "Oliver knows what?" Roy asked as he approached the two. Nicole looked at Dig for advice. All he did was offer her a shrug and waited for her to continue. "See Dig, I told you, once one knows all know." She laughed to let him know she was kidding. "Felicity, she's my mom."

"I knew it! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Roy said. Before Nicole could answer Felicity walked down the stairs. All eyes were on her and she could feel it. "What did I miss?" she asked as she dropped her bag to the table.

"They know" Felicity raised an eye brow for further clarification as to how much exactly they knew. Nicole quickly caught on before anyone notice and continued, "They know you're my mom."


	9. Chapter 9: Felicity and Oliver's Talk

**Hey guys! Thank you for your continuous support. I just want to make a quick note that a few people have kinda been concerned about. Some people are asking why Oliver and Felicity can't just get together, why is he still insisting it isn't the right time and why Nicole is kind of encouraging that notion. If something is changed then in the future it will be changed. If Oliver and Felicity were to get together now that means they are getting together before they did in Nicoles time, if that makes sense. Therefore everything that happens will happen before it is suppose to i.e. Felicity getting pregnant. Therefore, Nicole will not longer have been born. I hope everyone can understand where I am coming from here. **

**I reckon I will have about 4 more chapters left to write for this story. Please continue to support and give your feedback. I take everything people say into consideration, esp reviews on what to add to the story.**

**I hope you like this chapter and is not a let down to anyone. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Piercing her lips together she nodded her head in acceptance. She reached for her bag and began walking backwards towards the stairs. "You know I forgot something in the car, I should really go get it. Won't be long, carry on with what you were….yeah." Felicity began racing towards the stairs.<p>

"Felicity wait" Oliver called from behind her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Slowly she began to turn around, not meeting his eyes. "We should talk. Why don't we take a walk?" He finished, taking a step towards her. Giving him a small nod she made her way towards the stairs again. Before leaving she glanced over to Nicole, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Roy asked once they left. "They better be" Nicole answered, "my life dependant on it."

* * *

><p>They began walking in any direction, neither really knowing nor caring where it would leave them. "So looks like you stop dangling maybes." Felicity joked, trying to lighten the mood. Taking a glance towards Oliver, she could see a small smile spreading on his face. She felt the tension between them begin to fade.<p>

"Looks like I do." He agreed with a gentle smile.

They continued walking before any real conversation between them began. Both had something to say, but neither wanted to be the first to speak. The walk they shared reminded Felicity of the night in the hospital when Sara was born, only this time, there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Has she told you much" Oliver started, "about the future I mean?" Felicity nodded, mentally reminding her that he doesn't know that she's dead. "She told me small things, right after complaining about the fact that she can't give too much away because it could have effects on the outcome of the future if she tells me too much. She told me how happy we were, well are or will be or whatever the hell tense you want to use. God the whole tense thing is getting annoying" she laughed gently to which Oliver joined in.

"Look Oliver, I don't know where this news leaves us but I'm tired of this, of all of this. Ever since that night we both avoided talking about what happened and we left a lot of things unsaid. And now here we are being told that we end up together in the future and have a child together. I think it's time we face them and stop running from the truth."

By now they were out of the Glades and had reached a small park. They began following the footpath which circled around the entire park.

"Okay, agreed. No more running." Oliver said as they continued to walk.

"Do you remember when I said that I couldn't be Oliver Queen and –" Oliver continued before he was cut off my Felicity stepping in front of him, blocking his path.

"Oliver don't. I don't want to have to listen to that speech again. I know I said we should talk, but Oliver you can't keep insisting on using that. Oliver you are Oliver Queen and you are the Arrow. They are not two different people. You can't try to one without the other because the two of them make you who you are. You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens in Starling City. It is not your fault.

"You asked me to dinner, and then the explosion happened. The next thing I know you're telling me it's over, before it even began. What changed?"

"Everything changed Felicity!" Oliver said, raising his voice louder than he intended it to. "Yet again you got hurt, because of me. I was careless and didn't even realise there was a tracker placed on my jacket. I got distracted with the idea that I could have something I wanted. I can't do that again. I can't do that to you again."

Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath. "How many times have I gotten hurt? How many times have you gotten hurt? Or Roy, or John? We knew the risks before signing up to this. Every time one of us is hurt it is not your fault. I have been put in danger more times than I can remember. How could it be any different if I was with you?

"I know you think it is too dangerous Oliver, but you don't need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. We are a team. You have people, willing to help. You are not alone. And I guess it's up to you to realise that." She finally felt a tonne of weight lift off of her shoulders. For months she has kept it all in, not knowing how to say it or when there was even a good time to.

Oliver took everything she said in and really considered it all. Of course he knew he wasn't alone. He knew it but deep down he never allowed himself to believe it.

"The night we went to dinner I told you that I seen people as threats and when I came home I couldn't just turn that part of me off. Felicity, I was alone, fighting for my life for five years. Five years! And being alone, for all that time, it makes it harder to let others in and believe that, that they will stay. I may not have been alone all the time. I had Shado, Slade, people who I believed I could trust. Then they left and I was alone again. I was in Hong Kong, with A.R.G.U.S. doing anything I was told to do. But the fact remains I was alone. I was fighting to survive.

"The part of me that saw people as a threat or a target couldn't just be turned off once I got home. I also can't just turn the part of me off that was alone, that knows how to be alone better than how to be a team. I was alone for five years. I had people come into my life, but they never stayed. Yes you, Dig and Roy have stayed, but for how much longer? How much longer until I push you all away Felicity. It's what I am good at, even before the island. I can't shake that part of me Felicity.

"Don't get me wrong. I trust all of you will my life. I view all of you as my partners but at the end of the day all that is in the back of my mind is that voice saying 'alone'. As much as I want too I can't turn it off. And that terrifies me, the idea of being alone again. Letting someone in, letting _you_ in, means turning it off and I don't know how to do that yet."

Felicity stood there speechless in front of Oliver. Never, in all the time that she has known him, has she hear Oliver talk this way, be so open about his feelings. She knew the island still had its affect on him, but never imagined it ran so deep. Like he said he knew they were there for him, but all he knew was how to be alone, and now that he wasn't, he was terrified of it happening again.

She reached up to him and pulled him down to a hug. She felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"I know you won't let yourself truly believe this, but you are not alone." She whispered as she felt tears form in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Nicole sat in the foundry looking through her phone as the boys trained. There was no charger here that would fit her phone so she kept it knocked off most of the time she was here. Today she was feeling home sick, more than usual, so she decided to look through old pictures she had taken. She had hundreds of photos on her phone. Every chance she had she would be taking pictures. At special occasions, she took it upon herself to be the photographer.<p>

"What you doing shortie?" Roy asked as he was grabbing some water which was on the table beside Nicole. Giving him a shrug she replied, "not much just looking through some old photos from Thea's 40th, want to have a look?" She angled the phone towards him so he could see the current picture she was one. "Hell yeah! Hey Dig, want to see what we look like it 20 years." He called to over to Diggle, who began making his way over to the two.

"Okay give me a second, I have a really good one of you two with dad." She said, quickly looking to find it, "Ah here is it!" She passed the phone to them to let them have a good look. "Oh my god! Let me just say I age well!" Roy said, making Diggle roll his eyes. Dig began looking through some more pictures until he came to a stop. "Is this Sara?" He passed the phone back to her to let her see the picture he was talking about. It was a picture of them sitting on the sofa in Diggle's house. She remembered the day well. It was Lyla's birthday party. She hadn't wanted to do anything big, so Diggle organised a BBQ. They had been chatting and making up excuses as to why neither of them could help. Smiling at the memory she nodded. She looked at Diggle before passing the phone back to them so they could have another look. Diggle was memorised by the phone. "Wow dude, she's pretty hot!" Roy commented causing Diggle to hit him on the head. "Just saying" Roy mumbled.

Footsteps coming down the stairs caused them to turn. Diggle handed Nicole back the phone as she went to greet Oliver and Felicity as the base of the stairs. "How'd it go?" she asked with a hopeful look. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other before Oliver answered. "Well I think." Felicity smiled in agreement. "Good, so everything is out in the open?" Roy asked as he approached them. Felicity gave a quick glance to Nicole. "Of course" Nicole smiled. "Good, so Oliver are we going on patrol?" Roy asked eager to get out again. Oliver nodded as he headed for his bow.


End file.
